Young Justice : Alliés - Ennemis, l'histoire continue
by Eidolemireige
Summary: /!\ Spoiler des deux saisons de Young Justice. Le vrai Roy Harper s'était enfin révélé, il n'avait pas été accepté par ceux qui étaient censés être ses co-équipiers et sa vie avait été volée. Il avait donc décidé de travailler seul, cependant une personne allait changer cette décision, et, ensemble, ils allaient devoir faire face à un ennemi plus puissant encore que "The Reach"...
1. Chapitre I : Rencontre inhabituelle

**C**ela faisait quelques mois que Speedy, non, Arsenal avait été viré de l'équipe des jeunes justiciers. Il avait besoin de prendre du recul sur certaines choses, et ça, Nightwing l'avait vu, c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait viré alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'Arsenal était un membre important de l'équipe et qu'il était perturbé depuis qu'on l'avait délivré de l'entreprise "Cadmus" dirigée par Lex Luthor, où il avait été cryogénisé pendant 8 ans, par la suite il a aussi été cloné grâce à une partie de son bras droit. Si seulement il ne s'agissait que de ça, mais si on y ajoute la découverte que pendant ces huit années son clone l'avait remplacé dans la Nouvelle Ligue des Justiciers, c'est encore moins réconfortant. Arsenal avait participé lui aussi à l'affrontement final avec The Reach, mais à sa manière, il est resté dans l'ombre, travaillant toujours en solo, d'ailleurs il ne lui a pas fallu du longtemps pour abandonner ces "nouveaux héros" crées par The Reach. Une fois cette guerre terminée, il décida de s'entraîner sans relâche. Malgré le fait que Lex Luthor, pour éviter qu'Arsenal ne le tue, lui avait offert un bras mécanique faisant de lui une arme vivante, il avait perdu un peu de précision au tir à l'arc. Mais il s'y était fait au fur et à mesure et il arrivait désormais à s'en servir aussi bien que s'il ne lui avait jamais manqué un bras.

Il enquêtait souvent et ses recherches portaient toujours leurs fruits, combien de criminels sont partis en prison grâce à lui? Après tout, lui aussi était un justicier, lui aussi voulait une paix dans ce bas-monde. Le problème, c'est qu'il était seul. Il n'avait pas cherché à recontacter les autres, il ne les connaissait pas, il n'avait pas eu le temps, quoi que l'on puisse dire, huit ans, c'est long. Dick, Wally et Kaldur'ahm alias Nightwing, Kid Flash et Aqualad ne l'avaient jamais connu. Ils n'ont connu que le clone d'Arsenal. Un clone qui avait une vie et des amis. Arsenal se demandait pourquoi, pourquoi cela avait tourné ainsi. Il y avait deux Roy Harper, celui que personne ne connaissait car il avait été au sein des laboratoires LexCorp et celui qui avait des gens qui l'entouraient, celui qui était une copie, mais c'était lui que l'on appelait Roy Harper. Arsenal se disait que c'était son nom, mais il avait choisi de l'abandonner au profit du pseudonyme d'Arsenal. Il devait ça à "Roy Harper" qui était aussi connu sous le nom de "Red Arrow", après tout, c'était lui, son clone qui était venu le libérer. Arsenal avait décidé de recommencer sa vie de justicier, il n'avait plus personne sur qui compter, mais il voulait se reprendre. Biologiquement, il avait 26 ans, mais son esprit et son corps étaient restés pareil au jour où on l'a cryogénisé, c'est-à-dire à 18 ans. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester ainsi, de toute façon, il allait à présent grandir normalement.

Ce soir-là, Arsenal marchait sur les trottoirs d'une rue déserte, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait fait, il réalisait qu'il avait mis son équipe en danger tout ça parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de se retrouver une fois de plus sans défense et de se faire emmener comme un vulgaire sac de viande. Il était plongé dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit une alarme provenant d'une bijouterie située en face, il s'arma, arc et flèche en main, il s'avança vers l'entrée de la bijouterie. Pour le moment, il n'y avait rien à signaler, mais des bips se faisant de plus en plus fréquents se firent entendre par Arsenal, celui-ci eut juste le temps de se mettre à l'abri derrière une voiture qu'une explosion fit s'envoler le rideau de fer de la bijouterie. Quelques secondes après, un homme d'environ une vingtaine d'années sortit deux sacs pleins entre les mains, des bijoux de grandes valeurs probablement. Il portait des lunettes noires et avait un costume blanc et gris. Une ceinture où se rangeaient les grenades était accrochée à son pantalon. Arsenal voulut tirer une flèche explosive pour empêcher cet homme de continuer son vol, cependant, il n'en eut pas le temps. Une autre personne l'avait mis à terre en quelques secondes. Il s'agissait d'une fille vêtue comme un bandit. Elle était habillée de bleu nuit et de noir. Ses bottes hautes, son gilet sans manches et le bandana se trouvant sur sa tête étaient bleus, son pantalon, qui lui arrivait un peu en bas des genoux, ses gants, le bandana se trouvant autour de son cou et son masque étaient noirs. Cette fille était de peau mate, ses cheveux noirs cernés d'un bandana étaient en coupe carrée et ses yeux ressortaient plus que jamais dans la nuit, ils étaient bleus eux aussi. Sa panoplie se constituait d'un pistolet de jambe se trouvant dans un étui noire et dont elle ne se servait pas pour le moment, d'une ceinture avec plusieurs poches, qui sait ce qu'elle pouvait cacher comme gadgets, ainsi que d'une épée et de deux sabres. Elle n'avait à la main que l'épée et ne l'utilisait même pas, elle se contentait d'attaquer l'homme à main nues et d'esquiver les contre-attaques en exerçant des acrobaties. Elle était plutôt douée en arts-martiaux, Arsenal en était étonné. La fille avait fini par mettre à terre le voleur d'un violent coup de pied. Elle lui passa des menottes qu'elle sortit d'une de poches de sa ceinture et attendit la police. Il fallut à peu près 10 minutes avant leur arrivée sur les lieux, et une fois présents, la fille s'en alla. Arsenal la suivit avec discrétion, comme il en avait l'habitude, cette fille ne paraissait pas très nette et il voulait savoir ce qu'elle était vraiment. Pas une simple héroïne, il en était sûr. La fille s'arrêta quelques secondes et lança son épée qui se planta dans le tronc d'un arbre du parc qu'elle traversait. L'arbre derrière lequel Arsenal se cachait.

-Sortez de là! lança-t-elle.

Arsenal s'exécuta. Il sortit de sa cachette, toujours son arc entre les mains, quand il passa devant l'arbre, il vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple épée, en effet c'était un Jian. Une épée datant de ce qu'on pourrait appeler le moyen-âge chinois, bien avant notre ère. Arsenal s'arrêta et observa cette épée avec attention.

-Un Jian… Ce n'est pas une épée facile à manier…

Il fut étonné de voir comment l'épée avait pu se planter aussi facilement dans le tronc de cet arbre. Les Jians sont des épées fragiles mais tranchantes qu'il faut manier avec des mouvements amples et avec finesse. Pourtant cet épée a été intacte et s'est plantée net, ce qui prouvait que cette fille avait de l'expérience.

-Toi! Pose tes armes immédiatement!

Là, Arsenal ne pouvait pas obéir, il en était hors de questions, il n'allait pas se plier aux ordres de cette fille. Il garda son arc et sa flèche à la main. La fille se rapprocha de lui en esquissant quelques acrobaties, une fois arrivée devant lui elle prit les deux sabres qui étaient dans son dos, eux aussi étaient chinois, des Dao. Elle les croisa sous la gorge d'Arsenal, lui avait son bras mécanique collée contre le ventre de la fille et son autre bras tenait son arc. Son bras mécanique ne se voyait et ne se sentait pas, il avait mis des gants lui arrivant jusqu'aux coudes.

-Tiens? Un archer? C'est intéressant.

Elle sourit tout en gardant ses sabres sous la gorge d'Arsenal.

-Et je vois que tu manies bien le Jian, je n'ai pas affaire à une débutante.

Elle rapprocha encore plus ses sabres de la gorge de l'archer.

-Et comme tu le constates, je manie aussi le Dao. Je pourrai très bien te tuer maintenant mais j'ai une envie folle de connaître ton identité, mon cher archer.

-Oh j'en suis flattée…

Il se baissa et crocheta le pied de la fille qui perdit équilibre.

-Désolé, mais même les jolies filles comme toi n'ont pas le droit à cette information.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et une révérence histoire de bien montrer à quel point il se moquait d'elle.

-Zut! Je me suis faite avoir comme une débutante!

Elle se releva et pris appui sur ses deux jambes.

-…Ou pas.

Elle récupéra son Jian et attaqua Arsenal. Le maniement du Jian fait penser à de la danse, et dans ce cas-là, il s'agissait d'une danse qui pouvait être mortelle. Arsenal en était tellement subjugué qu'il faillit ne pas esquiver le coup que la fille allait lui porter. Il sauta, pour éviter la lame de l'épée et tira par la même occasion une flèche explosive. La fille, elle, ne perdit pas de temps pour esquiver aussi. Elle se jeta ensuite sur lui il finit coller contre un arbre, la pointe de la lame à quelques millimètres de sa tête. Il hésita à tirer avec son bras mécanique, la fille ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué, il faisait trop noir.

-Bon, j'aimerai m'amuser un peu plus avec toi, mais je veux savoir qui tu es.

-Les femmes, toujours curieuses.

Il soupira puis attrapa la main tenant le Jian et la baissa.

-Je n'aime pas trop que l'on pointe ce genre de chose sur moi.

Elle se laissa faire, mais elle restait sur ces gardes.

-Tu m'intriguais. Une fille comme toi, qui manie aussi bien les épées et les sabres ce n'est pas courant même dans la Ligue des Justiciers. Je te répondrai que si tu me réponds, tu es une héroïne toi aussi?

Elle réfléchit un moment, elle hésitait à répondre, puis au final, elle dit la vérité.

-Je suis Meidole, héroïne travaillant au sein de la Challenge Team, qui est indépendante de la Ligue des Justiciers ou d'une autre quelconque organisation. Mais il nous arrive de nous allier pour les grosses affaires menaçant la Terre.

-Je vois…

-Maintenant, à toi, et tu ferais mieux de me dire la vérité.

-…Arsenal, ex-coéquipier de Green Arrow. Je travaille en solo désormais.

Elle re-pointa son épée sur lui.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas me mentir jeune archer. L'ex-coéquipier de Green Arrow est Speedy, qui est désormais devenu Red Arrow.

-C'est…une longue histoire.

-Oh, mais j'ai tout mon temps pour les beaux garçons dans ton genre.

Ainsi, dans le but qu'elle le croit il lui expliqua tout.


	2. Chapitre II : Pourquoi ne pas y croire?

-Laisse-moi résumer… Tu es le véritable Speedy, mais au cours d'une mission tu t'es fait attraper par Lex Luthor et l'organisation de la Lumière, par la suite tu as été cryogénisé pendant 8 ans et pendant ce temps on t'a cloné, et ton clone a pris ta place au sein de la Jeune Ligue des Justiciers et de la Ligue des Justiciers? Hum…Ouais, désolée mais je ne te crois pas le moins du monde. Tu es peut-être un excellent archer mais ton histoire est beaucoup trop abracadabrantesque pour être vrai. Même pour moi.

Meidole remonta le bandana qu'elle avait autour de son cou pour le mettre devant sa bouche.

-Au revoir monsieur l'Archer de génie.

Arsenal soupira, il était vrai que son histoire paraissait juste improbable mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait besoin d'une personne qui le croit, une personne qui pourrait lui apporter une aide, une personne qui n'avait pas connu son clone pour repartir à zéro. Et cette fille était tout ce qu'il aimait, une fille douée en arts martiaux, qui tirait avec beaucoup de précision et qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Elle lui rappelait…lui. La fille grimpa sur la branche d'arbre sous laquelle ils étaient tous les deux placés et allait s'en aller quand elle fut retenue par une main, froide malgré le gant qu'elle portait. Le gant lui-même était comme de la glace.

-Comment je pourrais te prouver que je ne mens pas?

Elle retira son bras violemment de l'étreinte de la main froide qui l'avait attrapé.

-Tu ne le peux pas.

Elle sauta sur une autre branche un peu plus haute, toujours son Jian à la main. Arsenal respira puis pris son arc et tira une flèche qui se planta à quelques centimètres du visage de Meidole. Celle-ci se retourna et regarda Arsenal d'un œil mauvais, ses yeux bleus étincelaient de colère, elle sauta sur la branche d'un autre arbre et lança à Arsenal quelques mots.

-Tu es pathétique, laisse-moi et retourne jouer au faux héros.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta une longue poursuite dans les arbres, Meidole sautait avec agilité de branche en branches même en étant encombrée de deux sabres sur le dos et d'un Jian à la main droite. Arsenal n'avait rien à lui envier, il la suivait de près tirant de temps à autres des flèches pour la ralentir.

-Mais ce que tu peux être lourd, laisse-moi!

Elle commençait par être agacée par tout cela et essaya de le semer en allant plus en hauteur. Arsenal continuait de la poursuivre, il était tenté par le fait d'utiliser son bras mécanique et la viser, mais il se retira vite cette idée de la tête. Son but était de prouver qu'il était bien Speedy l'ex-coéquipier de Green Arrow, pas de la blesser. Cependant, il en avait marre de la poursuivre, il était temps de mettre fin à ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Il prit une grande inspiration et sauta jusqu'à Meidole, elle allait changer de branche mais il l'attrapa par la taille et ils tombèrent tous les deux lourdement sur le sol. Arsenal était au-dessus d'elle.

-Ecoute, j'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point cela a été dur pour moi durant ces derniers mois? Comment réagirais-tu si on t'avait enlevé pendant huit années et qu'une fois libéré tu découvres que c'est toi qui est considérée comme le vilain petit canard?

Arsenal était en train de perdre son sang-froid. Cette expérience l'avait tellement traumatisé, et comme il arrivait à se reconnaître dans cette fille, il s'était peut-être dit qu'elle pourrait l'aider à reprendre confiance et peut-être pouvoir faire en sorte que Nightwing l'accepte à nouveau. En réalité il ne voulait pas vraiment travailler en solo, contrairement à avant où il prenait goût à combattre seul, mais désormais il ne savait plus ce qu'était un ami, il ne savait plus ce qu'était d'être en compagnie de personnes auxquelles on tient. Mais il était trop fier pour avouer tout ça. Trop fier et trop perturbé. Il frappa violemment du poing sur l'herbe.

-Je te demande juste de me croire! Rah putain! Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit maintenant! A demander à ce qu'on me croit!

Les yeux de Meidole se posèrent sur Arsenal, elle était toujours au sol et n'essaya même pas de se défendre. Elle le regarda intensément, ses yeux brillèrent le temps d'une minute. Ses yeux était devenus entièrement bleus pendant cette minute, Arsenal ne s'en rendit pas compte et une fois qu'il regarda Meidole, cela s'était arrêté. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes quand Meidole coupa le silence.

-Ça te dérangerai peut-être de te pousser, il faut dire que tu pèses ton poids.

Arsenal la regarda et se poussa. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, et se tenait la tête. Meidole comprenait ce que cela faisait de n'être pas compris des autres. Elle décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

-…Je n'aime pas voir les gens comme ça. Je te propose de m'accompagner, il y a une manière simple de savoir si tu dis la vérité ou non.

Arsenal releva la tête. Meidole se leva et partit d'un pas assuré. Il la suivit. Elle s'arrêta à un arrêt de bus et appela quelqu'un avec un portable qu'elle sortit de sa botte. Ils attendirent, cinq, dix minutes et une voiture grise assez longue dans un style très futuriste arriva. Elle s'arrêta net devant l'arrêt de bus. Meidole monta à son bord et avant de disparaître dans le monstre gris, elle lança une phrase à Arsenal.

-Monte.

Il obéit.


End file.
